


К падшему ангелу

by XTOHb



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Acrostic, Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Несколько стихотворений о Сефироте от лица Клауда.





	1. К падшему ангелу

Сражаться нет смысла… на свежих руинах  
Ты крылья раскинул в безудержном гневе,  
Рисуя огнём погребенья картину,  
Агонией щедро делясь в славу Деве.  
И вот, пока город горел под Луною,  
Формальности бросив, ты занялся мною:

Страданье влил в душу горячим железом,  
Елеем фальшивым разлился по венам,   
Финальным ударом, саднящим порезом,  
И страстью, и болью забвения, тлена.  
Разжегши на углях погибшее пламя,  
Ответив на тысячу древних проклятий,  
Ты стал для меня будто символ, как знамя  
Ушедшей войны смертоносных объятий…

  
_9 сентября 2013_


	2. К врагу

В твоих глазах — сияющие искры,   
А мне досталась только темнота.  
Мы не начнём всё с чистого листа —   
Никто же изначально не был чистым. 

Ты первым сделал выдох в новом мире,  
Меня на дно толкнув своей рукой.  
И сколько раз тебя ни упокой,   
Ты будешь возвращаться к скорбной лире.

Остановись!   
Ты с прежнею усмешкой,  
Я — с вечной жаждой мести и мечом.  
Как я устал твоим быть палачом!  
Но и твоей я не останусь пешкой…

Да, я устал.   
А ты иных живее —  
Ну пощади, родимый враг!   
Пора.  
Но всё же продолжается игра,  
И мой клинок никак не багровеет. 

В твоих глазах зрачок совсем змеиный,  
В моих — не видно даже и зрачка.  
Я вновь сорвусь, как с острого крючка,  
И мир пусть обращается в руины!


End file.
